A razor is a bladed tool used for the removal of unwanted body hair through the act of shaving. Many different types of razors exist. Razor have been in existence since before the Bronze Age. Currently, the types of razors include straight razors, disposable razor, and electric razors. The most common types of razors in current usage are the safety razor and the electric razor, though other kinds are still in use.
The razor industry is a very large industry. The worldwide market for Razor Blade is expected to reach 2.5 billion USD in 2024 according to a new GIR (Global Info Research) study. This industry and companies are continuously focusing on technological innovation, equipment upgrades, and process improvements, to reduce costs and improve quality.
One problem associated with shaving with modern razors is that many times the blades have a relatively small length. Because of the small length of the razor blades, the amount of time it takes to shave large surface areas may be cost and time prohibitive. For example, veterinarians may use razors for shaving the hair from animals before performing certain procedures.
For larger animals, such as giraffes, lions or bears, the hair removal process completed before a procedure may be a very time-consuming process. Significant increased amounts of time may increase the risk of harm to animals because emergency procedures may not be able to be performed sooner rather than later.
Another challenge with the short length of razors may be the amount of time required for a person to shave his or her body parts. In many countries and societies, women shave their legs for beauty and aesthetic purposes. Additionally, athletes may shave their bodies and legs to decrease drag. The amount of time it takes men and women to shave their legs may be time prohibitive. As a result, there exists a need for improvements over the prior art and more particularly for a more efficient way for women to shave their legs.